det_femte_elementfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki
New Materialism - Jane Bennet New Materialism kan bedst opsummeres under fire præmisser. Disse fire præmisser omhandler at fjerne dualisme, "agency", posthumanisme, opgørelse med "the environment" og tilhørende kategorier. New Materialism vil fjerne dualisme, i den forstand, at der skal ikke være et ontologisk hieraki mellem objektet og subjektet, dvs. alting skal være på samme linje, hvilket bl.a. er et opgør med den kartesianske dualisme og lign. filosofiske traditioner. I forlængelse med dette, omhandler agency evnen til at handle, alt er handlende, det er ikke kun mennesket der har evnen til at handle for sig selv, da vi består af bakterier og enzymer, dvs. den handlende vilje rent traditionelt set ikke skal betragtes som en tilskrevet selvfølge til mennesket. New Materialism er derfor et posthumanistisk koncept, der omtænker hvad mennesket er og hvad mennesket nu kan. Når man kigger på alting i forhold til mennesket, er mennesket i virkeligheden altid ude af sig selv, det menneskelige og humane findes ikke, når det er opbygget af baktererier og enzymer, dvs. der findes måder at være på, der ikke længere baseres på humanitas. Konceptuelt, sætter man menenskets handlekraft og vilje på linje med alt andet i verden er det ikke længere humanistisk. New Materialism gør derfor opgør med miljøet, "the environment". Opgør med det gamle miljø, environment, per definition er det noget, der taler ind i gammel humanisme, omgivelserne sættes ind i forlængelse med menenskets indre miljø, derfor siger New Materialism at the environment er altid inficeret med både mennesket og sig selv, så man skal ikke længere tale om noget der hedder environment. Kultur kan ikke være menneske skabt, da det er skabt på baggrund af HVOR mennesket befinder sig, hele fidussen er, når man gør op med mennesket som centrum, så bliver man nødt til at gøre op med et miljø. Mennesket er altid sammen med ting, det er ikke omkring mennesket, man skal ikke bevarer, men i stedet have et strategisk engagement med et felt man kan manipulere med. New Materialism & "Anihillation", af Jeff Vandermeer. - Annihillation er et eksempel, at subjektet netop ikke er it produkt af miljøet, alting i Area X har sin egen agens i forhold til hovedpersonen, the Biologist, derfor kan man tale om Area X som et paradigme på Jane Bennets flad ontologiske verdensbillede. Anihilliation har en indgroet opløsning af mennesket i sammenhæng med naturen, dvs. ræven og delfinen har mennesket træk, ansigter vokser ud af krattet, dvs. der sker en antropomorfisme, der angående New Materialism er en direkte opfordring til mennesket, men er adskilt fra klassisk antropomorfisme, fordi både Jane Bennet og Anihillation anser antropomorfisme som en opløsning mellem mennesket og naturen, dvs. en sammensmeltning af the ontologiske hieraki. Subjektets grænser opløses og flyder sammen med objektet så alting til sidst deler den samme tilstedeværelse. Angående hovedpersonens mand, så vender han hjem til en verden som en skal han har efterladt, nærmest som et genfærd, han er grundlæggende indbegrebet af den karteiske dualisme, som New Materialism gør op med. Manden er et symbol på den afbrudte forbindelse mellem Area X og sammensmeltningen mellem organismer, idet han vender tilbage til den klassiske verden, selvom hans eksistens er så forvandlet, at han ikke længere er i stand til erindre det liv han havde. For at citerer Lukrets "Naturen lader kun det nye få liv, hvis døden hjælper til ved dets fødsel" (De rerum Natura), så er mandens tilbagevendelse som en genfærdsskikkelse i the Biologist's liv en form for dødsfald for hende, der tillader hende at bryde ud fra den klassiske dualisme mellem subjektet og objektet og blive til noget posthumant, et menneske, der ikke længere ligger i centrum, hverken i forhold til menneskeheden eller i forhold til naturen.